


Five Times Gareth tried to Fuck Ben

by EffieNell



Series: Gareth is the Worst [2]
Category: The Next Big One - Derek Des Anges
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Dubious Consent, Five Times, Gareth is the worst, M/M, Manipulation, Pre-Canon, Withdrawn Consent, book spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffieNell/pseuds/EffieNell
Summary: Gareth, Ben Martin, Clubs. Gareth and Ben are mature sexual adults! Surely having a sexual relationship should not be that complicated.
Relationships: Gareth/Ben Martin
Series: Gareth is the Worst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710676
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Five Times Gareth tried to Fuck Ben

1\. Gareth kept trying to ask Ben out, like, romantically. Because he could tell they'd made a connection that night, it was good.

It would have been better if Ben had stayed, but he had to go - Gareth was entirely accepting and understanding. Sometimes people had to go despite wanting to stay. It saved Gareth from having to sleep in the wet patch, too, so it was a minor bonus. Not that Gareth would admit it.

And then Ben didn't seem to realise he should be moving on. He had broken up with Maggie _months_ ago. Mourning a relationship was a thing, sure. But so was wallowing, and Ben was in danger of slipping into the latter.

So one night when Ben had finished his DJ shift, Gareth may have expanded the drinks the venue comped and added a few. Just to get Ben to loosen up, so he wouldn't get so tangled up in his own head.  
It seemed to be working. Ben was dancing, he was laughing.

Gareth would take Ben home, and put him to bed. Obviously he was getting too drunk to do anything, Gareth could see that. But they could snuggle. And in the morning Gareth would make this awesome hangover-coffee recipe he had developed, he was so proud of it. Then there'd be blow-jobs, and it would be so great.

He could see it now: the sunshine playing on Ben's hair, the cafetiere on his bedside table, his cock in Ben's mouth. Maybe they'd go out for a late brunch.

And then Ben would go out with him. Okay, not like, a long-term commitment, life was short, and there were so many hot people he wanted to bang. For a while, though. Maybe non-exclusive? That could work. And he would be helping Ben get over what's-her-name.

So it was disappointing that Molly got in the way. She came over and draped Ben's arm over her shoulder - he was _such_ a lightweight - and started talking about getting Ben home safely.

She was so wrong. She thought she was helping Ben, sure. But she was just cockblocking. Ben needed to get over his ex, so he needed a romantic prospect. Molly and Ben never had that kind of connection, Gareth could tell. They could both stop explaining it to him, Jesus, he got it, they were _so_ repetitive.

Anyway Ben just wandered off with Molly, like that. After he'd poured so many drinks into him. Not that it was about the money, or anything. Just the ruined plan.

(Gareth didn't go home alone that night, but that is not part of this story).

***

2\. Right, okay. Ben felt like he wasn't in control of his life since Maggie left him - yeah, that was classic. Gareth could totally get that. So obviously Ben didn't want to get too drunk and out of control.

Gareth took the barman aside and explained to him about Molly. She was celebrating, all her drinks should be triples, that's right. Yes, here, that should cover it. And a couple for yourself, of course.

She'd see how drunk and tired she was and take herself home, she was responsible. Or her friend - Robin? Alex? could take her home.

And Ben would be slightly tipsy, maybe, but definitely not drunk. It would be so great, he'd just be a bit happier, just loosen up a bit. They would spend the night together, he'd fall asleep in Gareth's arms. They wouldn't even need to worry about hangovers.

Only Jon pulled Robin, and Molly was left on her own. Fucking Jon, why couldn't he have gone for Molly?

So there Ben was, carrying Molly's bag, explaining to her that the tube only opened in the morning and they were not going to sit and wait for it. Getting her home.

Gareth couldn't even fall back on Jon and their mutual no strings attached agreement. Seriously, that was _such_ an unsatisfying end to the night.

***

3\. It was a big event, it was all out in a field and in tents, there were two separate ukulele bands and a retro-futuristic burlesque act - or possibly vice-versa. There was a personalised cocktail service, with three bearded men who may or may not have been triplets interviewing and concocting mixed drinks. Gareth had not organised those, but he was very proud of his part in the evening, doing so much promotion and hiring the DJs - the BEST DJs.

So getting Ben out there wasn't easy, Ben was nervous about going outside Zone 2 -  
"Mate, that's a lie, nobody can even afford to think about living in zone 2. But This place is nowhere near a train station. And there are NO night-buses from there. None."

Okay, so _this_ was more of a zone F thing. Whatever! He could get people to places. There were buses for people who'd bought advance tickets, there was a car-park, there was Genevieve who Had A Van.  
So he talked to her, "Gennie, you have to come, and me and my mate will need a lift back into London - I don't know where he lives, I'll find out and get back to you - "

But there was so much to organise and so much work to do, and that little detail had slipped his mind. So when he assured Ben that there was a lift back to so-called civilisation - well. Gennie wasn't going to drive all around London all night, it wasn't really fair to ask her to do that now. Ben could crash at his place! Just for what was left of the night, then he could take the underground home in the morning, or whenever he got up! Or after Gareth cooked them breakfast, Gareth was mastering the intricacies of making a Full English Breakfast and getting everything to be at serving temperature at once.

There was no spare room - but his bed was big enough, and hey. It's not like they hadn't shared it before.

Ben kept sticking to the very edge of the bed, like he was worried he was taking up too much space.  
Gareth tried to work it into a cuddle, but he stopped when Ben's hand landed on the ground and Ben was about to fall off the bed (Okay, Ben was actually falling off the bed, that's why his hand was on the floor). He gave up, shifted back to his side of the bed, and fell asleep.

Gareth blinked awake slowly, stretched, and thought breakfasty thoughts. He was the only one in his bed, and the flat was, apart from him, entirely empty.

***

4\. The transport strike.  
It was an ordinary evening, one of a series. Only the underground strike was called at the last minute. Gareth kept hoping they'd work it out -- of _course_ he was in favour of labour rights, but couldn't they have, like, settled it _before_ his club night?

So he worked the "you know you're really a Londoner when you can get around a tube-strike" angle on facebook. And he tried to make as many people as possible come anyway.

Speaking of making people come. He should see if Ben was up for it, [like the actress said to the bishop]. It had been a few weeks since he'd last tried. And Ben hadn't actually said no. He was still single, so it could happen. 

*  
Ben had just had a bit of bad news. And he was realising that death was closer than he'd thought. And life was shorter than he imagined.  
And it had been a long time since he’d last had sex.

There weren't that many people at the club tonight. He'd expected this, tube strikes always made people avoid going out -- even when the venue wasn't near a tube station to begin with --  
"Yeah, but I have to get home from work, and then go out again ". People got so lazy in London, honestly.

*  
Gareth was giving him the eye again. Gareth wasn't bad-looking, and Ben knew him, and - it was a real option. And Gareth was interested, had been interested for a while. It's not like he was subtle about it.

So - what the hell. He grabbed another drink, wandered over to Gareth - stopping to say hello to a few people who had made it in on the way -

And then he was dancing with Gareth, and Gareth was grinding on him a bit, and shit, you only live once -- and life could be cut short at any moment -- and there was nobody new and attractive - today only old regulars seemed to have showed up anyway, and they were all either friends and/or people he'd established mutual non-attraction with, and both of those categories meant they found him unfuckable,  
but Gareth did find him fuckable, and he was GOING TO DIE, so what the hell .

He looked at Gareth, and Gareth raised his eyebrows, and he nodded, and said loudly in Gareth's ear: "No kissing though, right? NO Kissing"

And Gareth nodded, so they danced some more.

Then he got packed up and Gareth did the end-of-night things, and as he was walking in the street, the streetlights shining above them, the busses trundling by fuller than usual, he said it again : "No kissing, yeah? ~~Kissing is freaking me out~~ You saw those disgusting ads, they put you right off kissing"

And Gareth laughed and agreed, this time, and talked about how he knew the sister of the guy who was in the ad, or produced the ad, he wasn't clear which.

He hailed a cab, and it stopped and they got in, Ben with his many DJ bags, Gareth telling the driver his address before Ben closed the door -  
but the driver waited until he had put the bags down and settled down, if not until he had the seatbelt on -

It was strange, to know what they were going to do (fuck), and not to make out. Gareth put his hand on Ben's thigh, and grinned. Ben smiled and fumbled, put his hand on Gareth's hand, then took it off Gareth's hand, put his hand on Gareth's thigh instead, and felt entirely awkward the entire time.

Gasreth got a cigarette into his mouth before the cabbie noticed and yelled at him not to smoke. That was a fun and unembarrassing thing.

They got to Gareth's eventually, and Ben dragged all his bags up the stairs while Gareth ran ahead and opened the door and turned on the lights and then just stood there and didn't come down or offer to help Ben carry his bags.

Ben came in and gently put his bags down and thought - so I'm really going to? do this? - But then he saw the leer on Gareth's face, here was someone who fancied him, who wanted to have sex with him, now, tonight, and wasn't shy about making it known, and didn't think Ben was -- well. He didn't think those things, he wasn't aware of those thoughts, and Ben was not going to think those thoughts either, not tonight.

Gareth went to the fridge and got them both beers - and he opened both bottles, and Ben took a sip and was pleasantly surprised, it was okay -

once he'd drank about half a bottle, he got up and dragged Gareth to the bedroom

and they fell into a clumsy hug, and dragged each others' shirts off, and Gareth said "Oh, your chest" admiringly, and ran his hands up and down Ben's ribs, and then up to ben's shoulders, and then Gareth's hands were pushing him down, and Ben wanted to, he sank to his knees on the carpet, and Gareth was saying yeah, Ben, you're so hot, and Ben helped Gareth undo the belt and reached for Gareth's zip, which was when Gareth skipped away, said hang on one second! And went for his drawer and got _flavoured_ oh god condoms, when it was plain latex it just smelled clinical, but the flavours were so -- like the artificial flavourings on things they made you eat -- but Gareth was putting one on his cock already, and Ben wanted to have sex, to be _with_ someone, and he reached for Gareth's cock, put his other hand on Gareth's balls, (this isn't food, it's just sex, he reminded himself, this is sex this is sex -)  
Gareth made happy little sounds and then he panted and begged, and the sex became sex-and-power, Gareth helpless before him, he could do anything, he swallowed down to his hand and his other hand fondled, gareth's balls, taint, arse -

Gareth picked him up , Ben's mouth making the loudest 'pop!' noise, and threw him on the bed, he'd been in the middle of sucking Gareth's cock, he'd been making Gareth lose it, but Gareth was not lost at all, Gareth was in complete control and Ben was on his back on Gareth's bed, and Gareth was undoing Ben's trousers, pulling off Ben's shoes and socks, Ben was still disoriented and then Ben was lifting his arse so Gareth could slip Ben's trousers - and pants - off, when did -

Gareth was saying things, excited muttering about how sexy Ben was, but apparearently Ben was not good enough with his mouth and hands, not sexy enough on his knees -

Gareth was pushing those same knees up, leaning down to Ben's cock - maybe he WAS sexy enough, maybe Gareth just _had_ to suck him --

And Gareth was looking at Ben's cock and saying good things, "oh baby, you're so hot, look how hot you are for me," and he did touch Ben's cock, and Ben's balls, but very quickly concentrated entirely on Ben's arsehole, "you want me so bad, you want me - "

And then he started shoving his cock into Ben, not fast but not slow, and Ben pulled his knees up as near his shoulders as they would go, to make it easier - to make it hurt less - to make it be more like sex, like something they were both doing together, not something Gareth was doing _to_ him -

Gareth had got Ben so warmed up, so eager - Ben had practically thrown himself onto the bed, he was so into it - practically begging for it - and the condom was so smooth , and so wet from Ben's mouth - it felt so good, so tight, but not too tight - now to find the right angle - if he could --

Yeah! Ben was panting, he was giving those little yelps, saying he didn't wan't to come yet - "no, no, no," and panting so hard, it was too good, he just didn't want Gareth to stop - they were in complete agreement, Gareth didn't want to stop, either, he wanted to just keep fucking this tight arse, but -- ahhh, too good, he was coming already, "oh! oh god! oh god yes!"  
\-- Gareth was so great at sex.

He pulled out, keeping his condom on, and hopped off the bed and to the bathroom, just to get rid of the condom and give himself a wash.

when he got back to the bedroom, Ben was under a blanket, snoring very softly. Well, he must have come hard, to fall asleep so fast.

* * *

5\. Gareth was raising a glass to another successful night. The lights were dim and the walls were dark, so the lighting was the most flattering, and the sparkles were too small and fleeting to light up anyone's flaws, just enough to be fairy-like and magical.

Ben had brought a new friend, and the guy was stunningly handsome. So handsome, in fact, that it was obvious he was Ben's friend: not that Gareth believed in marks-out-of-ten, but this guy was WAY out of Ben's league. Gareth had had no set plans for tonight, he was thinking maybe Ben again? But this guy was much more interesting. 

He went over to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm the producer, manager and promoter of this club night, Ben's probably mentioned me? My Name's Gareth," He smiled, and reached out his hand for a handshake.

"Fuck off," said Daniel.


End file.
